Amshel Goldsmith
Amshel Goldsmith is the secondary antagonist in the anime series Blood+. He is Diva's lead chevalier and the one responsible for turning her into the bloodthirsty monster she is now, making him responsible for the events of the series. He is voiced by Jouji Nakata in the Japanese version, and Wally Wingert in the English dubbed version, the latter of whom also voices Renji Abarai. Biography Amshel is responsible for Diva being she way she is through the horrific experiments he performs on her. She eventually turns him into a chevalier. After his research partner Joel I's death, Amshel continues the research of chiropterans and chevaliers. During the Russian Revolution, Amshel brings his relative Solomon for Diva to turn into a chevalier. He kills Solomon to resurrect him with Diva's blood. When Diva approaches hibernation and Saya follows her trail to a Russian village, Amshel escapes taking Diva with him in a carriage. Knowing that Saya intends to fight Diva, Amshel disguises himself as Diva in order to hold Saya off until Diva's song ends. Hagi engages to a battle with him, when they find out the real Diva is out singing. Before fighting, Amshel removes his ring, to which he had claimed was a family heirloom and that he never takes off, and places it between a mannequin's breasts before turning into his chiropteran form . During the fight with Hagi in the skies of New York City, Amshel is impaled on the Chrysler Building and struck by lightning. He was presumed dead, but reappears in a half human-half chiropteran form, intent on taking Diva's newborn daughters. Hagi stabs him with Saya's blood-covered sword, crystallizing him, moments before the opera house collapses on top of them both. The manga Amshel follows similar plot like the anime with the exception of shooting Solomon a special bullet to nullify his regeneration ability before he himself stepped on to facing Saya who went after Diva on the stage. Appearance Like the Goldschmidts, Amshel comes from a French background and attains the appearance of a middle-aged aristocratic man. He has pale skin, jet black, slick-backed hair and mustache and beard. He always dons a purple suit and wears a thick silver ring with a sapphire stone possibly representing his loyalty to Diva. Personality Amshel is a truly evil character with twisted ambitions of experimenting to satisfy his scientific curiosities. He can go to any extent to reach his goal. Diva is nothing but an experimental object to him. He refers to Diva as his "little treasure", later revealing that he was completely obsessed with Diva, which he feels is the "ultimate form" of love for her. He once tells Saya that he wished she hadn't freed Diva because then Diva would still be his and his alone. Despite referring to his fellow chevaliers as his brothers, he seems unaffected when Karl dies and grows increasingly disgusted with Solomon's love for Saya and orders his execution. He also ordered the death of Diva's third chevalier, Martin Bormann, who is only seen in photograph form in the series. Powers and Abilities Amshel is beyond doubt an adept top-notch researcher. He assisted Joel I while they were in the Zoo researching origin. He also witnessed Saya and Diva's birth. After Joel I's death, he takes over experimenting on chiropterans. He creates the Schiff, brings specimen for creating each chevalier, looks after the delta project and also exerts his efforts for Diva to mate. He has these abilities: Enhanced Strength & Speed: Amshel was Diva's first and most powerful chevalier. Amshel possesses superhuman strength and speed. He is faster and stronger than the average chevalier, having easily caught Saya's arm and crushed it when she attacked. His power is shown when he saved Diva from being stabbed when Solomon threw a dagger at her. Telepathy: He was able to perform telepathic communication with other chevaliers. Telekinesis: Amshel is shown to be able to use telekinesis to extents like breaking things with a wave of his hand. Shape-shifting: Amshel was the only one to show this ability apart from Diva. He shape-shifts multiple times, the first time impersonating Elizabeta on the train, then again taking the form at Solomon's mansion in Paris and lastly in a research lab with Julia around. He also impersonates Diva to stop Saya from hindering the original Diva. Transformation: He fully transforms during the battle with Hagi. His chiropteran form is purplish, demonic-looking with wings. Although he was impaled and thunder-struck, Amshel managed to revive and return. Vocal Blast: Amshel in transformed state can use his voice as power blast. It is emitted as a visible purple energy mass. Gallery 42170amshelgoldsmithkissdivahandvillains.jpg|Amshel kissing Diva's hand. 0amshelgoldsmithfacemonsterblood+villain.jpg|Chiropteran Amshel's face. Blood+2017-11amshelridingcttahorse.jpg|Amshel riding a carriage containing a sleeping Diva. Amshel-bloodplusbvillaindsevilstare.jpg|Amshel's evil stare. Amshel_as_lizablood+villains.jpg|Amshel impersonating Liza. Chara amshel.jpg Amshel-goldsmithevilgrinvillains.jpg|Amshel's evil grin. Amshel chiropteran form3villains.png|Amshel's chiropteran form. Amshelblood+fanonwiki.jpg|Amshel's human form. Category:Anime Villains Category:Vampires Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Bigger Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Brutes